Años después
by DarkAngel099
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre la infancia de Flippy narrada en primera persona, esta historia se tratara sobre la vida de Flippy y como ira desarrollando su relación con Flaky, al principio la historia parecera no ser muy fuerte, pero a medida que se desarrolle se ira tornando mas fuerte y seria. ¿la dura vida del militar peli verde podrá mejorar? o ¿terminara cayendo en la locura?.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que, yo no estoy a carga del proyecto "Sword Art Online" ni del futuro proyecto de "Hora de aventura", yo solo me hago cargo de las historias de "Happy Tree Friends".**

**Y segundo, si me lo permiten, me gustaría presentarme, ni nombre es Maxi, soy un estudiante de secundaria solitario y de pocos amigos, aparento seriedad aunque me gusta confiar en gente buena, en fin, no creo que estén aquí para leer de mi, solo diré que esta historia tendrá mucho Flaky x Flippy, así que de seguro a los Fans de esta pareja, tanto como a mi les gustara también quería decir que en esta historia Fliqky, existió mucho antes del evento en el que desarrolla su doble personalidad en la guerra (En el capitulo en el que muestran el pasado de Flippy) ahora si, disfruten y gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho.**

**PD: La historia se narrara en primera persona desde el punto de Flippy y Tendrá fechas para que se sepa bien el tiempo exacto.**

_**"Happy Tree Friends" es propiedad de Mondomedia.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1:<span> El secreto de Flaky**

6 de septiembre, 14:32 PM (Edad actual: 12 años)

Observe el paisaje, es hermoso, esta nevando y hace mucho que no nevaba en Happy Tree, toque el marco de la ventana y me quede un rato observando el paisaje, a los lejos mire a los niños jugando, eran un poco mas pequeños que yo, pero siempre me habían agradado.

Creo que sus nombres eran… Nutty, Cuddles y Giggles.

-Flippy…

Escuche la voz de mi madre llamándome y me gire para observarla.

-¿Si mamá?

-Recuerda que hoy llegara tu amiga

-Lo se…

Un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, no se por que siempre me sonrojaba al escuchar que ella vendría, supongo que era una cosa de niños.

-Adiós Flippy, no hagas enojar a tu padre

-No lo are, mamá

Mi madre se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente, se vistió para ir a trabajar con un gran abrigo y me miro tiernamente mientras abrió la puerta y la cerro para salir a la fuerte nevada.

Di un suspiro y comencé a crear figuras en la ventana empañada, hasta que después de unos minutos escuche unos golpes en la puerta, rápidamente me levante y corrí hasta la puerta, al abrirla ahí estaba ella, con su pelo rojo y con un abrigo que incluso era demasiado grande para ella.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona, no me pude resistir, ese abrigo era tan grande que creía que podrían entrar todos los niños de la escuela.

-¡Flippy!

Ella abrió sus manos y corrió hacia a mi, dándome un fuerte abrazo, en ese mismo instante tropecé y cayo sobre mi, quedamos los dos mirándonos sin decir nada.

-F-Flaky…

Ella me miro algo sonrojada y con mucha curiosidad.

-¿S-Si Flippy?

-Quítate de encima, tu abrigo me asfixia

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y se levanto, pero juraría que casi se cae de nuevo si no la tomaba del brazo.

-¿Estas bien?

Le pregunte mientras la miraba con preocupación pero a la vez me reía por dentro por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Si…

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Cómo es que aun no te has cambiado?

-¿Eh?

Me mire por un momento y si, tenia razón, aun no me había cambiado para salir, solo tenia puesto una camisa negra y unos pantalones militares, que descuidado.

-Te esperare, no te preocupes

Me dio una sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, aproveche para entrar a mi cuarto y buscar algo que ponerme, y encontré un abrigo militar que mi padre me había regalado hace un año, me lo use junto a mi boina favorita y una bufanda que me había tejido mi madre.

-Estoy listo Flaky

Salí de mi cuarto y me acerque a ella, ella estaba escribiendo algo en la ventana empañada por la nevada.

-¿Flaky?

Observe por un momento y llegue a leer un nombre… Flaky y…

-¡NADA!

Dio un fuerte grito y borro rápidamente lo que escribió.

-¿Flaky estas bien?

La observe, estaba demasiado roja, tal vez estaba enferma, aunque me dio curiosidad por saber que mas puso.

-S-Si… estoy bien vámonos.

Se levanto rápidamente y salio por la puerta.

-Bueno…

Suspire y la seguí, ese día hicimos lo que siempre solíamos hacer, tomar helado, jugar en el parque, lastima que ese día no había patitos como en primavera, juntos siempre los alimentamos.

Después de ese día, ya era tarde, subimos al techo de la casa de Flaky y nos quedamos observando las estrellas.

-Flippy…

-¿Si Flaky?

-Debo contarte algo, pero debes prometer guardar el secreto

-Esta bien

-¿Lo prometes enserio?

-Si, lo prometo

La mire con curiosidad ¿qué era lo que quería decirme?

-Bueno yo… bueno…

-Estas poniéndote roja otra vez

Extendí mi mano y con un dedo pique una de sus mejillas mientras reía un poco al ver su sonrojo.

-¡No hagas eso!

-Bien…

Le sonreí alegremente.

-Bueno, ya dime tu secreto

-Creo que… me gusta Splendid…

* * *

><p><strong>Y… termino, si señores así nada mas, quiero dejarlo aquí, podría seguirlo, pero quiero que se queden con la intriga de ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Flaky y Flippy no estarán juntos?, bueno, es solo el comienzo así que deberán esperar, quiero tener material para el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**Además, creo que será divertido meter al entupido súper héroe en la historia, si, lo odio, pero es el elemento esencial para que la historia tenga fluidez, en fin, gracias por leer, y les invito a dejar un comentario, ¿Les gusta que este en primera persona o preferirían de un modo narrativo? ¿Qué creen que deba mejorar?, bueno ya, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Otra PD: La historia al inicio comenzara algo fuerte y triste, pero luego agregare comedia y muchos muchos muchos momentos que quiero que sean Felices, ahora si, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza del segundo capítulo, no me esperaba tardar tanto en hacerlo pero supongo que la flojera pudo conmigo, en fin, espero que lo disfruten y por cierto, deje unos saludos al final.**

**PD: Cuando una línea separe una parte de la historia de otra, es un "recuerdo" ósea que no afecta la historia si no que solo es un recuerdo anterior.**

**"Happy Tree Friends" es propiedad de MondoMedia.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2:<span> Padre e hijo.  
><strong>

7 de septiembre, 12:37 am (Edad actual: 12 años)

Me recosté en mi casa, me quite mi abrigo y lo deje en el suelo a un lado de mi cama, aun no logro cerrar los ojos y dormir.

"Me gusta Splendid"

Mmm… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?

-Hijo, ¿seguro que no quieres comer nada?

Escuche la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si… estoy bien.

-Está bien

No lo entiendo, por alguna razón no tengo hambre, y… me siento vacío, desde que Flaky me dijo esas palabras me siento raro, como si no quisiera nada, pero no lo entiendo.

Mmm… tal vez es porque no me agrada ese chico… o tal vez… ¿Me gusta Flaky?

-No… serán tonterías mías…

Tome las sabanas y me cubrí con ellas, cerré los ojos y me prepare para entrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>-Creo que me gusta Splendid.<p>

Mmm… que extraño… siento un dolor en mi pecho… ¿Qué es esto? Siento que no puedo decir nada, como si tuviera un nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Flippy?

Siento que no puedo responder, ella me está mirando, me mira preocupada.

-Flippy háblame

Silencio.

-¿Flippy estás enojado?

Más silencio.

-Flippy…

No sé qué me impulso a hacerlo, no se el por qué, no sé qué me paso pero… algo me impulso a levantarme e irme de allí, escuche como ella me llamaba a lo lejos pero yo seguía alejándome, mientras su voz desaparecía más y más hasta que deje de escucharla.

-¿Por qué me siento así?

Pronuncie esa pregunta y camine hasta llegar a casa, es curioso, jamás había dejado a Flaky así plantada pero… no sé qué me paso, solo quería irme y no ver a nadie más.

-Hola hijo

-Hola, papá

Estaba en la puerta sentado observando el paisaje de Happy Tree, de seguro a él le sorprendió la nieve tanto como a mí, camine hasta la puerta y justo antes de entrar él me hablo.

-¿No vas a pasar tiempo con tu padre?

-C-Claro…

Él siempre quería estar conmigo en cualquier situación, bueno después de todo no pierdo nada.

-Está bien…

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué paso hijo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Oh vamos, te conozco y tú no eres así

-. . .

Por más que lo niegue tiene razón, el me conoce, sabe que yo no actuó tan frio, me acomode en la entrada y comenzamos a mirar los copos de nieve caer.

-¿Paso algo con esa amiguita tuya?

-Eh…

-Oh ya veo, tienes problemas de mujeres

-¡Espera! ¡Papá no!

No de nuevo… como siempre me tomo del cuello y comenzó a reír mientras me abrazaba, no es que no me guste que papá me abrase, es que la última vez casi me deja sin oxígeno.

Me soltó y me miro tiernamente, él siempre me trata como un niño que no comprende nada, pero aun así, es lindo que intente siempre cuidarme y protegerme.

-Déjame contarte una pequeña historia

-¿Una historia?

-Sí, pero aquí no

Él se levantó de la entrada y me extendió su mano.

-Vamos, es por aquí

-Pero mamá…

-Está bien, estás conmigo

Di un suspiro y extendí mi mano, él la tomo y me levanto quitando un poco de nieve que me había caído en mi chaqueta.

-Un hijo tan guapo como tú debe estar bien arreglado

-¡Papá!

Le grite en un tono avergonzado, el solo se rio un poco y termino de quitarme la nieve.

-Ya estás listo, vamos

-Claro papá

Él comenzó a caminar en dirección a un parque en el que yo jugaba con el cuándo era más pequeño, siempre me gusto ese lugar, es uno de los lugares más hermosos en Happy Tree, incluso tiene un lago que en invierno se usa como pista de patinaje, incluso ahora que está por terminar el invierno la nieve continua y el frio se mantiene, a pesar de todo, por más que el clima es inestable, sigue siendo muy hermosa la nieve.

-Llegamos

Se detuvo frente a mí y coloco una mano en mi hombro derecho.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Como dije, te contare una historia

Una historia… ¿de qué demonios está hablando?

-Vamos a sentarnos

Señalo una pequeña banca frente a la pista de nieve y lo seguí hasta que nos sentamos.

-Papá…

-Tranquilo, la historia ya comienza

Dijo en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez alegre.

-Hijo, ¿te conté alguna vez como conocí a tu madre?

-N-No…

-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo yo asistía a la misma escuela donde tú vas, ella era tan hermosa… pero no tenía el valor de decirle lo que sentía… pero un día, tome valor y fui a hablar con ella y nos hicimos buenos amigos, como tú y Flaky.

-Pero papá…

-Mira hijo… un día tome el valor y la lleve justo aquí

El señalo la pista de patinaje.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Mientras patinábamos ella tropezó conmigo y nos caímos al suelo, en ese momento no pudimos evitar reír como unos niños, entonces la rodeé con mis brazos sobre su cuello, mientras ella me miraba con un color rojizo en sus mejillas

-¿Y luego?

-Le dije que la amaba y nos besamos, fue algo… así

Comenzó a reírse y con sus manos comenzó a jugar que se besaban, no pude evitar reírme con él.

-Estoy seguro que estas manos podrían ser tú y Flaky

-P-Papá…

-Vamos, sé que quieres darle sus besitos

-. . .

-Oh… ¿Qué pasa?

-No será posible, ella ya le gusta alguien más…

-Oh vamos hijo, no digas eso, de seguro solo se hace la difícil

-No lo sé…

-Vamos anímate, juguemos algo

-No tengo ganas…

Mi papá se levantó y se alejó un poco, aproveche y me recosté un poco mientras cerré los ojos, mmm… ¿papá tendrá razón?

-¡Cuidado hijo!

-¿Mmm?

Sentí algo frio en mi nuca, por un momento juraría que me congele, me di la vuelta y si, como creí, era mi papá con una bola de nieve en su mano mientras me sacaba la lengua.

-Nunca me ganaras con esa actitud

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Salte y con rapidez cree una bola de nieve, y así nos quedamos toda una tarde jugando con bolas de nieve como unos buenos amigos.

Cuando volvimos a casa mamá nos regañó por andar tan tarde en la calle y por jugar en la nieve, supongo que no quiere que nos enfermemos.

Subí a mi cuarto y ahí me quede, pensando.

* * *

><p>Mmm… tal vez papá tiene razón… cerré mis ojos y con una sonrisa me cubrí con las sabanas de mi cama para poder dormir sin el peligro del frio.<p>

-Mañana… será un nuevo día…

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin, hasta aquí llegamos, como dije, los capítulos no serían tan largos, bueno, ahora quiero aprovechar para mandar un saludo a los siguientes lectores que siguen esta pequeña historia.<strong>

**Cristal: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que hallas disfrutado el segundo capítulo.**

**Jefflyfish gaji: como dije, el héroe es esencial para que la historia fluya en la parte de la niñez, aunque personalmente me gusta más Flippy x Flaky.**

**FallenAngel2000: Muchas gracias, por seguir la historia, espero que te haya gustado el segundo capitulo**

**S-S-C-F-F-S: Es bueno saber que te gusto el modo de narración, espero que disfrutaras el segundo capítulo y por cierto, si me preguntas como odio y a la vez me agrada Splendid es simple, me agrada el personaje y su personalidad, pero no me gusta cuando se mete con el Flippy x Flaky (Inserte carita enojada aquí).**

**Estrella de Lapislazuli: Hola nee-chan. (xD)**

**Y bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima lectores.**


End file.
